fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Desert Oasis
The Desert Oasis is an oasis revolved by sandy areas in the desert. Inside the lake rare water monsters can be found and muddy areas lure certain monsters here. Layout coming soon *'Base Camp': The Base Camp is located near the oasis at the edge of the lake to the south. From here a path goes to Area 1. *'Area 1': An area closer to the oasis with some trees and grass around several rocks. Herbivores are found here. One way leads to Area 2, a second to Area 5. *'Area 2': An open sandy area with wide dunes and small spots where some cacti grow. One path brings you east to Area 3, another one to Area 6. *'Area 3': Area 3 is a sandy area as well but has some rock formations spread here and there that can be climbed. A way leads to Area 4, another one to Area 7. *'Area 4': This area is partly sandy like Area 2 and 3 but has also some rock areas with some plants growing near the oasis. This way is a dive into Area 10. *'Area 5': The zone west of the lake. Because it's close to the oasis a lot of grass and some trees cover the area. The three paths lead to either Area 6, Area 11 and Area 9. *'Area 6': This area has a mudhole with some cacti growing around. *'Area 7': It's one of the cave areas with mining spots in the north east of the lake. This part of the cave is home of Ghurmers. The path goes on to Area 8. *'Area 8': The other part of the cave. A big crystal can be found here as well as a sand fall. The way brings you to Area 9. *'Area 9': A rocky hill on the north of the lake. The brutal heat is noticeable here as well. A short-cut can be taken to Area 11. *'Area 10': It's one of the water areas. A lot of underwater plants cover the ground. The water is very clear. A path leads to Area 11. *'Area 11': This is the second water zone. A big area and sleeping place of a lot of underwater monsters. *'Secret Area': This area is between the lake and the cave areas. Here are rare materials and the only way is a jump into the water of Area 10. Hazards *Sometimes sandstorms appear which take the sight and lure some weird monsters out of their caves. *Quicksand can be found in some sandy areas and work like the ones in the Dunes. *In Area 2, 3, 4 and 9 a Cold Drink is needed at day and a Hot Drink at night. Monsters Besides rare water monsters endemic to the lake, sand dwelling monsters inhabit the surrounding dunes. Mud lovers come into certain areas and cover themselves up. Some rare beasts only come out in sandstorms. Monster list Minion Rhenoplos, Altaroth, Delex, (will be updated with the monsters) Boss Barroth, Nibelsnarf, Diablos, Desert Lagiacrus, Ghurmer, Bukorceros, Gigabota, (will be updated with the monsters) Category:Areas Category:Democide